


Almost

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kitty almost has her baking perfected.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Do I have to try this one?” Scott asks, mashing his lips together as Kitty plops another muffin in front of him. 

Her baking could be used as a weapon. Still, she smiles hopefully. Reluctantly, Scott peels the foil away, listening as she recounts her baking experience.

“I added a lot of sugar to combat the orange,” she says. “I might've added too much.”

The muffin is moist and mostly edible save for the excess sugar making his teeth feel as they’re itching.

“You need less sugar,” he says around bites of muffin. “You almost have it.” 

“Want to help?”


End file.
